dcmoviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Michelle Pfeiffer
Michelle Pfeiffer portrayed Selina Kyle/Catwoman in Batman Returns and Lamia in Stardust. Significant roles *The Bombshell in Delta House (1979) *Ginny Stamper in Splendor in the Grass (1981) *Stephanie Zinone in Grease 2 (1982) *Elvira Hancock in Scarface (1983) *Isabeau d'Anjou in Ladyhawke (1985) *Faith Healey in Sweet Liberty (1986) *Sukie Ridgemont in The Witches of Eastwick (1987) *Angela de Marco in Married to the Mob (1988) *Jo Ann Vallenari in Tequila Connection (1988) *Madame de Tourvel in Dangerous Liaisons (1988) *Susie Diamond in The Fabulous Baker Boys (1989) *Katya Orlova in The Russia House (1990) *Frankie in Frankie and Johnny (1991) *Selina Kyle/Catwoman in Batman Returns (1992) *Laurene Hallett in Love Field (1992) *Ellen Olenska in The Age of Innocence (1993) *Laura Alden in Wolf (1994) *Louanne Johnson in Dangerous Minds (1995) *Sally "Tally" Atwater in Up Close & Personal (1996) *Melanie Parker in One Fine Day (1996) *Rose Cook Lewis in A Thousand Acres (1997) *Tzipporah in The Prince of Egypt (1998) *Beth Cappadora in The Deep End of the Ocean (1999) *Titania in A Midsummer's Night Dream (1999) *Katie Jordan in The Story of Us (1999) *Claire Spencer in What Lies Beneath (2000) *Rita Harrison Williams in I Am Sam (2001) *Ingrid Magnussen in White Oleander (2002) *Eris in Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas (2003) *Rosie in 2 Young 4 Me (2007) *Velma Von Tussel in Hairspray (2007) *Lamia in Stardust (2007) *Lea de Lonval in Chéri (2009) *Linda in Personal Effects (2009) Quotes *"It was incredibly difficult to work with the costume at first! (laughs)" *"Immediately. I was halfway through the script when I said yes. Someone else was cast in the part and I remember being absolutely devastated and calling my agent and saying, 'How have I not had a meeting about this? Why have I not heard about it?' It was one of those things where Tim had someone in mind and went directly to them. So I was really bummed, but it was okay. When she Bening fell out of it I was just leaving the country and got a call to say Tim wanted to meet me. So I went and he gave me the script and I got halfway through and said yes. But you know, honestly, I would have done it anyway, even without reading the script. But I was very happy that she was actually very well written." *"I think that she was someone so dark. Dark characters are always more interesting and she's really very dark. That whole split personality is interesting." *"For a while, like a brief time, Tim was interested in maybe doing a Catwoman movie, but that didn't really last very long." *"Oh, I think she's great. I'm actually very much looking forward to seeing her in the role. I'm a big fan of hers and I think she has everything you need for that role. She has the humour, she can go to dark places, she's obviously very talented. I think she's going to be really good." *"Probably, if they asked me play Catwoman again. It's unlikely that they're going to ask me." *"The costume was probably really unhealthy and it would literally just start to squeeze my skin. I was only allowed to wear it for so many hours." Category:Batman Returns cast Category:Stardust cast